IOR shūkan
IOR shūkan is the only ninja to be immortal without any memory of the day he fell to earth. He soon proved to be the main factor in winning mostly fights and the world tournament which makes him different from anyone else. He also proven to have a special hidden talent, leading him to achieve his dream and to find out his ancient heritage. biography Early life IOR Shukan first appeared in the manga Bujinkan ninjutsu#1. He was sent to earth through an alien-craft frozen in ice, and lived out his life as the first human being (3.5 millions years ago) until this day he has not age a bit, the child was found on the beach buried in the ground and discover by a ninja named turtles. One day he brought him back to the Rěnzhě academy for ninjas to meet with Master Ruì'ān in the process they have no clue of the mystery boy who stay there for the rest of his life until he becomes a master ninja later...turtles took IOR shukan to meet with other Renzhe clan members they shook hands in their meeting. The Renzhe clan are a distant cousin the high ranking class known as the [http://heromainia.wikia.com/wiki/Dao_Jia_Gong_family?veaction=edit&redlink=1 Dao Jia Gong family]. A close group of close-knit and interrelated family, But not nearly as powerful as the 12th rank member Buraian pon hiki whom hardly even relate to those 11th rank clan Renzhe weaklings. As a celebration the clan brought IOR to their secret lair in the dungeon where they party and drinking alcohol, but IOR is resistant to any type of toxic that effect his body in which they're are astounded, as they party continue with the top rank guidance counselor Sutibun.bonba A second rank ninja grados kyu elite. A problem quickly sprung into action, they presently heard footsteps they were not able to recognized that any person was coming; the watch-dog, or by the wind blowing through the window then Gakubu-cho no wwinchester might have told everyone to "Meet up at the tournament". The Renzhe masters announced of the approach of Monte zunkai at the time he was about fifty years old an elder QI master. His hair, which was gray and straight, was not very long his beard was thin stood in-front of Buraian pon hiki to congratulate on his victory. He surpassed mostly.... everyone in rank and in speed not only in about 67.5. Percent average. At the conclusion of his interview on the victory they was interrupted by the 2nd head master introducing Ior Shukan the newbie. One day his mentor in his interest of protecting the new kid from the stronger generation which not emulate this position, but... pass a decree as a renzhe student. This new policy law was given two years ago, but was entirely effective, as many of IOR peers followed by their parent's example and stun them by the social media would cause them to go back underground for the next two years or so....One day they decided to train IOR with Buraian pon hiki as the new white belt, and so Buraian train IOR with weapons, such as the hanbo - 3 foot staff, the kurari fundo know as the short chain with metal ends. In the anime, series Turtles is throwing shuriken weapons at IOR, but manages to dodge them with a quick swift until one of the deadly weapon struck him in the clavicle area unleashing a tremendous amount of serious pain, but with the medical team arrived on the Dojo training course, they extract the weapon from his body, But the wound was quickly healed by the time the... medical team arrived. So Buraian came up with this idea that he would be to much for the new student so he suggest " Hey turtle's I want you to work with IOR for a little while''. The fight raged '' with fury on both sides equal on terms of power and QI abilities so the warriors were determined to come out on top rallying and retreating, in which both sides suffer much damage to each -other, but Turtles use one of the most powerful dominating moves ever " Dark Aqua Mizu kogeki ". The base power in result of damage is 50% greater than it's counter-part Dark Aqua, however this ability will weaken the user by 50% greater than on normal terms. As the energy spirals around his hand in a circualar motion it's a very powerful rotational kinetic energy that spins around real fast on an frictionless bearing so that it can maintain a high velocity. But with too much power and effort into the attack IOR had no where-else to go for... safety, but the strangest thing happened and usually large energy conjuring from IOR body while the wind blew across the Dojo, blew a large hole into the wall nearly destroying the place. An unknown deity temporarily taking control of his body, but IOR is not in control of his action briefly. During at this point he reflected Turtle's devastating attack despite how it seems the attack bounce back, and almost split Turtle's in in halve. Al-thought it prologue his rage by the pain that hurts him so much his own QI energy, if he does NOT stop his dark counter part will take control of him, and going on a rampage much like what happened in an alternate future much like the present, he is some- what apart from the village, and nearer the basin of minas. Before one day he will attempt to separate his four Alter-ego's stripping them from his body. During the fight the fourth beast awaken from it's slumbers not in it's full potential, unraveling mystical un-natural energies, it was instead believed in in the legends that a person with a monster living with in them, the user will have the power to conqueror all of mankind and receive unparallelled might''. In the final test battle'' IOR won the battle upgrading him into a rank two of Kyu, it was revealed that the mystery beast went back into it's slumber, after IOR fell unconscious during the test battle. Personality IOR Shukan is full of ambition and a lovable ninja he is by far, the one skilled in mentioned by other cultures most. oftten by head master's being tolerant or liberal in thought or opinion. Enjoy working/ being with people, capable of rational conduct, trustworthy. Good moral understanding of right and wrong.Not lying, cheating or stealing, sincere. Deals with his ability to manage multiple assignments and tasks, set priorities, and adapt to changing conditions and work assignments. QI energy IOR Shukan has proven to have sheer power/ will power exponential level growth over time. He rapidly became a better fighter over the course of time, and able to fight on par with the head master Master Ruian the level 120 ninja.However he cannot obtain the sapphire form alot longer due this it takes some of his energy away. After his 1-and-a-half years of training with the head master he can rank with the highest ninja at the school or another school Reserves had increased even further. Over time, he learned much greater QI co ntrol,allowing him to not waste QI unnecessarily, becoming able to perform hand techniques. He possesses a powerful life-force and physical energy, giving him an extreme longevity, stamina, and super-strength from this, he could survive the energy draining. A part of his physical strength and power it seems he cannot age, and have a life-time of physical energy from being a reincarnation of his ancestor counter-part. Zackariya itachi... later it was portrayed to be his higher-self when-ever he needed to fuse together to become one later...in the series with the new technique the Third Eye technique. which allows him to fuse with a deity. Sapphire Animal transformation At the begining, Ior can only gain the power of his previous transformation false tiger it's a mixture between man and beast, however later in the manga/ anime he gained control of each of these changes. But he's barely not in control of his own actions. Due to falling deeper and deeper into a state of berserk rage, IOR can continue into his second transformation, but only becomes less of a human when it makes him lose control of his humanity. In this mode IOR has triple strength, speed, extreme durability and mobility. The more he looks into his own reflection the more he had little control. Later... it was confirmed IOR can even unleash more QI energy which he can now evolve into the second form unleash a great deal of energy surronding himself in a crystal form, and now he can morph himself into a different entity gaining strength, speed and QI energy.IOR power once agian quadruple then the first previous state. The shroud is typically acquired through a growing rage and/or the weakening of his self control that controls the beast inside him. The Glob The Glob is a second change from the previous. which is a lot different looking and much stronger than false tiger it's large QI energy has melt it into a glob like creature, granting it's ability to escape from much powerful foes, however it does not have a skeleton which makes it an invertebrate. The physcial Powers and abilities Intuitive Aptitude: IOR shukan can instantly learn and understand information just by looking at the person, object or superpower's and maybe even another persons technique. He can even unlock the full potential of his chakra. In episode 3 season 4. He was able study King cobra the 3rd technique Kitsune and 'knowing' how it works and knowing the weakness. In one of the season he was able to fully tap into this ability and make it evolved with his Reiki just by fully changing it into Ability Learning, However he's not limited to the information he receive it just feels like a broken puzzle. Combat Perception: He is able to instantly understand an opponent's method of thinking and fighting and anticipating their moves. Once he understand their enemies strategy, he is able to find their flaw and weakness and take them down with little effort. Someone with a better fighting technique can overpowered him. Enhanced Combat: IOR shukan has unbelievably skilled in most known forms of fighting. He can exceptionally proficient in the fighting traditions of a variety of cultures and become advanced with Animal style kung Fu and many other techniques. Accelerated Development: Over the time history he can improve his own natural abilities far faster and to a much greater extent then other members of his or their species. This applies at a genetic level, allowing the body to keep up with the users own rapidly developing skills. He even surpass the greatest masters of ninja anime fighting, benefit from training that would otherwise cripple or kill a normal human being. Intuitive Replication: Shukan is able to copy the powers of others just by intuitively looking at them. example: He was able to copy the kitsune technique since the original process is through burning red fox previous known power. Maximum Quintessential Control: shukan possessed tremendous amounts of energy inside him. once he fully taps into the power it can be on a cosmic scale due to the fact he possessed an ancient monster inside him. Strong Soul: Shukan possessed an unusually strong soul that allows him to keep on fighting. His soul is unable to be bound by anything and lives free without any need of dependence. Indomitable Will: Shukan has unnaturally strong willpower, enabling him to be immune to all forms of temptation such as mind control, telepathy, Subliminal Seduction. Psychic Shield: He is able to resist superpowers that can either read his mind or try to control him, however this is because he possessed more than one spirit living inside him. Accelerated Healing: Shukan is able to heal a lot faster than any other human on the earth. He can block pain at will or are incapable of feeling pain or highly resistant to physical pain. example. He was able to get back up after being psychical damage by a high destructive technique. Psionic Strength: shukan has far greater strength than any humans allowing to easily pick up heavy items with little to no effort to have incredible ability to defy weight limitations of the member of their race, but not completely break them. Dense, lengthy, or overweight. Unpredictability: He possesses a completely unpredictable nature, allowing him to resist powers that copy his fighting skills. Maximum Brain Capacity: Ior Shukan has access 100% of the brain capacity over decades, gaining extended knowledge due to his extended knowledge, the user may be capable of the understanding of techniques and superpowers and learn how to achieve them, however it's currently unknown if this is because he is halve pagan or it's just normal. Inner Beast: Ior shukan has limited control of his inner demon to gain strength and ferocity to destroy anything in his path such as the sapphire tiger the 4th transformation, Although, the user mustn't let his inner beast overpower them or he become a psychotic killing machines. He may need someone to stay calm unless they really need to unlock the beast inside them. Power Infusion: He is able to fuse himself with a power/creature inside them in this case he fused the sapphire tiger with his aura creating the sapphire tiger armored suit result being in becoming many times more powerful and achieving enormous levels of energy. Adoptive Muscle Memory: He can copy any movement/action after seeing it performed once, including martial arts, techniques, and other physical stunts. With these skills he can become masters and incredible at what he do, by combining what several forms and movements in rhythmic motions. Mimic example: .The monkey flying paw - Turtle's .Viper jaw snapper - Damien Banā .Cobra claw - King Abner Cobra Body Language Analysis: He can interpret and predict enemy attacks and react to the incoming attack. If strong of physique or having aware senses, language, allowing them to anticipate their actions and respond accordingly, often allowing the user to predict opponent's attacks. Ability Learning: Ior shukan can observe the desired ability and focusing upon it, the user will be able to copy it. Category:Demigod Category:Warrior Category:Ninja Category:Good Category:Story Category:Ancient Category:Deity Category:WIP